


•~♡~• Danganronpa x Reader SFW/NSFW Oneshots and Headcanons •~♡~• [REQUESTS OPEN]

by Scottless



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Foot Massage, Headcanon, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scottless/pseuds/Scottless
Summary: A collection of Danganronpa x Reader oneshots and headcanons, click work for information about requests and posting schedules !!//Tags added as I go to avoid tagging overflow//✅HEADCANON REQUESTS OPEN✅✅ONESHOT REQUESTS OPEN✅PENDING: 5☆•~Currently Posted~•☆1)Hajime Hinata x Reader [Sleeping Arrangements]2)Akane Owari x Male!Reader [Friendly Massages]3)Mondo Owada x Reader [General NSFW]4)Nagito Komaeda x Reader [Unlucky Birthday]5)Danganronpa V2 Boys x Reader [Hands & Affection]...
Relationships: Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter/Reader, Hinata Hajime/Reader, Komaeda Nagito/Reader, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Reader, Nidai Nekomaru/Reader, Oowada Mondo/Reader, Owari Akane/Reader, Soda Kazuichi/Reader, Tanaka Gundham/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	1. ~•》𝑰𝑴𝑷𝑶𝑹𝑻𝑨𝑵𝑻 𝑰𝑵𝑭𝑶𝑹𝑴𝑨𝑻𝑰𝑶𝑵《•~

_Hello! If you're interested in requesting or just want to know a little background info PLEASE read the rules/information below:_

_~•》𝑮𝑬𝑵𝑬𝑹𝑨𝑳 𝑰𝑵𝑭𝑶《•~_

_I'm mainly more interested in Danganronpa V2-- although I will still write about Danganronpa V1 and Danganronpa V2! Currently, I haven't watched/played Danganronpa V3, but I know a little about the characters!_

_Update schedule may change depending on the length of the chapter and if it's a Oneshot or a series of Headcanons. Normally, Oneshots would take the most time considering it's actually writing out scenes and not just a compilation of ideas._

_Requests are currently open, so don't be shy about dropping one!_

_~•》𝑶𝑵𝑬𝑺𝑯𝑶𝑻 𝑰𝑵𝑭𝑶《•~_

_As stated before, Oneshots will most likely take a little time to be posted compared to Headcanons. It mostly depends on the length and complexity. If I take some time to do your request don't get mad or angered-- I understand being impatient but bad comments are better kept inside. I am only one person._

_When requesting a Headcanon-- PLEASE BE SPECIFIC !! Don't just ask for a character, I won't come up with a whole storyline by myself._

_A normal oneshot will be worth about 1.5k words. This is normally short, but considering it's a request and more are expected to pile up please expect it to stay like that. If it goes past that number, say, to 3k then that will be considered a "long" Oneshot._

_This is a little sad to say, but until I am finished with Danganronpa V3, PLEASE do not request Oneshots for those characters! I don't feel I have enough of a grasp on its characters yet. If I can, I want to avoid any OOC writing :))_

_If you are uncertain about your request and if it's allowed, don't be afraid to ask! If I say I won't write it, please respect that <3 _

_✅DO'S✅_

  * NSFW



  * Polyamory 



  * Angst



  * Comfort



  * **_Genderbends (varies depending on character)_**



  * Alternate AU's



_⛔DON'TS⛔_

  * Scat and Vomit



  * Diapers and Extreme Age Play



  * Certain Mental Illnesses (Schizophrenia, BPD, DID, etc,,)



  * Animal Abuse



  
  


~•》𝑯𝑬𝑨𝑫𝑪𝑨𝑵𝑶𝑵 𝑰𝑵𝑭𝑶《•~

_Posting Headcanons may be quicker than posting Oneshots, since it's just throwing out ideas and doesn't take the planning Oneshots usually do._

_Same as with Oneshots, PLEASE BE SPECIFIC !! If you want a Headcanon about (Character) x Reader that involves a first date I need that information. I can't come up with an idea, it needs to be a little more planned out._

_If you are uncertain about your request then ask me! If I don't write what you asked please don't get mad, I am allowed to have my boundaries!_

_✅DO'S✅_

  * NSFW



  * Polyamory 



  * Angst



  * Comfort



  * **_Genderbends (varies depending on character)_**



  * Alternate AU's



_⛔DON'TS⛔_

  * Scat and Vomit



  * Diapers and Extreme Age Play



  * Certain Mental Illnesses (Schizophrenia, BPD, DID, etc,,)



  * Animal Abuse




	2. Hajime Hinata x Reader [Sleeping Arrangements]

_**Notes: You can consider this a Non-Despair AU, that's completely up to you!** _

* * *

•When you first move in together you were both extremely shy at the idea of sleeping in the same bed

•Eventually, you made the first move since Hajime isn't the best at communication

•You were really nervous, shaking and sweating, he's your boyfriend so it was strange to feel like that

•Hajime laughed and sighed in relief when you brought it up since he was actually thinking about asking you but didn't know how to

•That same night you two finally decide to sleep in the same bed, more specifically, in Hajime's room

•You could barely sleep with the nerves in your body- what if you did something weird while you were sleeping?? Or moved too much and he didn't want to sleep with you anymore??

•Hajime was the same nervous mess, he kept asking you if you were alright, if you needed anything, kept a foot of distance between you two,,

  
  


•You then just shushed him and told him that you were fine, because hearing him be nervous made you even more nervous

•When you two finally get comfortable the both of you start wishing you never started sleeping in the same bed

•Hajime SNORES

•And not just an average snore, when he snores it feels like a cow or something is sleeping next to you

•It's so loud that you had to buy earplugs and wake him up in the middle of the night because his snores could still be heard

•He's really embarrassed and even offered that he stays in another room but you weren't having it, you sat him down and told him "I'll bear your animalistic snores for years, I don't care"

•(In reality you did care because you didn't want your eardrums to explode but, y'know, you can hold that in)

•But Hajime isn't the only one who is hell to sleep with, when you sleep you start squeezing him

•I'm talking thighs thrown over his stomach, arms on his chest, face pushed tightly into his neck, the whole deal

•Hajime almost suffocates to death the first time it happened, but as time goes on he gets used to it

•(Albeit, very painfully-)

•You have a habit of hogging all the blankets

•Hajime tries waking you up because he's literally freezing to death but you just,, give no response

•He tried bringing his own blanket but you stole that one too

•And all that just started with the habit of Hajime pushing and kicking you off the bed in his sleep

•He doesn't even notice that he's doing it, and to this day you refuse to tell him that he does it

•You think it's because he got possessive of his blankets and tries to get them back but,, you can't confirm that since Awake-Hajime and Sleep-Hajime are two different beings

•When Hajime asks you about the bruises on your arms and legs you lie and say you bumped into things

•You're not powerful enough to tell him that it's because his feet pushed you a little too hard

•You also hoard plushies. Like a LOT of plushies

•You have so many that Hajime can barely even fit in the bed, and when he asked if you can just,, put them in the closet you grimaced and said no

•You're too attached to them, they all have names! You can't just replace them with Hajime

•Hajime sucks it up and just lets you keep them on the bed, he can't stop you

•As an apology you wake him up with pokes to the face instead of your usual "screaming in his ear until he thinks someone is dying"

•Hajime also has this one specific problem,,, he doesn't cut his toenails

•And honestly, it wouldn't have been that bothersome if he didn't sleep with no socks on and just,, scratched your legs up

•You tried bringing it up and he insisted that it was fine and you were overreacting

•(I mean, you probably were, they're just toenails but c'mon, he has the habit of just,, hurting you in his sleep without even realizing it)

•Hajime also pokes you with his ahoge, it's just so spiky that it hurts a bit

•It doesn't exactly hurt, it's just uncomfortable and makes you wanna rip it off his head

•You love his stupid ahoge though so you bear it and don't say anything about it

•That's until Hajime tells you about your problem with sleep talking

•You kept saying random names in your sleep and laughing saying you love them

•Listen, you can't exactly blame him for thinking something else at first-

•You were so embarrassed when he told you and started sleeping with a piece of your blanket stuffed into your mouth but it just,, became a mess of drool that was even more embarrassing to explain

•He laughed and tried telling you that it was fine but embarrassment was burning you up from the inside

•You wanted to slam your head into the wall at that moment, but Hajime held your shoulders and started laughing while saying that it's not a big deal

•It didn't help that he was laughing!!

•You were tempted to slap him upside down the head but instead you just flicked his ahoge and told him to fluff it up a little

•Hajime quickly shut up after you told him that

•Did I mention that you wear perfume/cologne to sleep?? Because you do, and it makes Hajime dizzy from how close you get to him and how the smell is right under his nose

•It's not a bad smell, it's just in really close proximity that he has to cough into his fist

•Hajime dislikes it for a bit before you start waking up hours before him and all he has is the smell of your perfume/cologne keeping him steady

•He can't help missing you!! Sometimes in secret (or he thinks, you actually notice your perfume/cologne bottle slowly emptying) he sprays a bit onto the bed just to think you're there

•It melts your heart and makes you weak at the knees, this boy loves you so much even if he can't always express it through words

•You start cuddling him even harder to get the smell on him, which maybe isn't the best of ideas,,,

•All in all, you two may be disastrous in your sleep without even noticing it but you still love each other and don't move to other rooms or anything, you figure to bear it since you can work around it with little to no issues!!


	3. Akane Owari x Male!Reader [Friendly Massages]

Requested by TerraxAqua

_'Hey i would like to request a oneshot of Akane x Male Reader, where Akane teasingly demands a foot rub, maybe because she likes being barefoot in general or so, but is then totally overwhelmed with how good the reader is at it. xD'_

This is a really cute idea !! Thank you !! I had fun writing this, I hope you enjoy reading this just as much as I enjoyed writing it <3

Ps, I made this more "fluffy" than funny, but I hope that's alright!

CW: Slight Foot Fetish

Rating: Gen

Words: 1.8k

* * *

" _Ugh…_ "

Akane groaned for the 3rd time in 10 minutes, and you tentatively stared over at where she tiredly sat on the couch in the lobby.

"Are you okay?" You grimaced, turning away from your book to focus on her.

Akane peeked over at you with one of her eyes, laughing when she noticed you had all your attention on her. "Yeah! Nekomaru's jus' rough, ya' know?"

"Mhm." You hummed in reply, not really interested in the conversation. You were completely engrossed in your book-- and when it was pulled out of your hands you jumped.

"Hey- Akane! What are you doing…?"

Akane blinked at you in response, laughing sheepishly before placing the book on the table in front of you.

"Sorry, man. Don't ignore me next time! I was speakin' !" She exclaimed, punching you hard on the shoulder.

You winced, "Yeah, okay. What do you need?"

"Well, I don't really _need_ it, but Nekomaru's been workin' me through the ground lately! I'm sore all over…" Akane reached up to rub behind her head, sighing.

"Oh, I'm… sorry? Doesn't Nekomaru give you massages, though? You can ask him for one if your body hurts too much." You inquired, tilting your head in slight confusion.

Akane groaned again and threw her head back, both hands coming up to cradle her head in frustration. You had a feeling you had done or said something wrong, yet you couldn't be certain.

"You make it sound so easy! He's only really good for like, back massages and stuff. He doesn't know how to _really_ get 'innere, y'know?" She let out a short breath and leaned forward to rest her cheek on her palm.

You didn't know, but you pretended to understand, just for her sake.

"If you want a massage I can't promise I'll be much help. I was never really good at that. Hah, I remember my grandma yelling at me for squeezing her too hard…" You shuddered at the memory, shaking your head.

Akane seemed surprised at that, turning all her attention back onto you. "Really?! But-- your hands are really nice! I figured you would be good at things like that…"

You sighed, "Sorry to disappoint you. Thank you th-"

"Dude, you're so stiff! Liven up a lil', don't be so serious all the time." She patted you hard on the back, making your body slightly lunge forwards.

"Sorry…" You muttered.

It was quiet for a few moments, but just when you were about to reach for your book you noticed Akane taking off her shoes and socks next to you. Normally, you would pay it no mind considering that it wasn't exactly strange for the Ultimate Gymnast. But when she planted her feet on your lap your first instinct was to jump up in surprise.

"Akane!" You exclaimed, shifting to try and pry her feet away. She stubbornly placed them back when you managed to push them off.

"No way! You're totally lyin' to me if you say you're bad at massages! Man up and give me one already, or at least try!" Akane seemed annoyed, and you almost snapped back at her in the same tone.

Instead, you sighed, "If you want a massage I can do your back. Not… your _feet_."

"Huh? What's wrong with my feet?"

You sputtered before placing your hand on her calf, "Nothing, I just-- Akane, you came back from a run and want me to _rub_ them?"

It sounded like you were making up excuses, even in your own ears, but you really, _sorta_ didn't want to do this. God, if Teruteru or Kazuichi were watching they would never let you live it down.

And it's not like feet are inherently sexual or anything, but when they're connected to a certain someone it's just… different. There's only so much an inexperienced teenager can handle.

"(Y/N)! I like, never ask ya' for anything! Man up, it's just a foot rub." Akane kicked at your arm, and you leaned back to hold it in pain.

"Okay, okay! I'll do it, so just… stop kicking me." You let out an exasperated groan and hesitantly take her foot in your hands.

You were uncertain where to start, but as you grimaced and rubbed the soles of her feet you had to hold in another sigh. You felt your face heat up when Akane let out an excited yell, getting up to peer over at what your hands were doing.

"Dude! You like, totally lied to me! Whaddya mean 'I'm not good at this', you totally are!" Akane's eyes seemed to comically sparkle, and you were flustered even if it wasn't really _you_ she was amazed at. Just your skills.

"Ah, well… I guess it's been sometime since I've given someone a massage, then?" You muttered, mostly to yourself, but she still managed to hear it.

"You should do it way more often! You sorta have girl hands…" Akane rubbed the back of her neck, smiling as if she didn't give you one of the best-worst compliments ever.

"Girl- huh?" You stopped for a moment, staring up at her in confusion.

As if sensing your stare she looked away embarrassed, laughing. "Sorry! It's true though…"

She seemed pensive for a moment, and you feared you had done or said something wrong _yet again_. It was almost as if she was embarrassed…?

Akane? Embarrassed? You were sure she couldn't even feel shame at all. Not that there was anything she _should_ be ashamed about, anyways.

"Thank you…?" You weren't sure how to reply, but just to be polite you thanked her.

Your hands slowly moved again, staring over at her to see her reaction. You could only hope that she wouldn't ask for a foot rub again, you weren't sure if you _or_ your heart could handle it. It was already so much, _too_ much to be doing it. A second time would be crossing the line.

You were stuck in your own head for a few moments, spacing out and staring at the book on the table-- that's when you were pulled out of your thoughts by a squirm and a… _moan?_

"Akane?" Your head snapped so quickly towards her that you were surprised you didn't get whiplash.

"It just feels nice! Nekomaru's good but man, I'm thinkin' I should turn you into my new massage therapist!" Akane looked a little flustered at the noise she let out-- it was a change of pace from her usual obnoxious and loud nature.

_'I'm surprised you even know what that word means…"_ You sweatdropped.

"I would prefer it if you didn't, but if you did then I guess I wouldn't mind too much." You sighed and continued massaging her feet, staring at the clock.

_12pm_

You were a little surprised that people weren't coming in, and if they _were_ they weren't focusing on what the two of you are doing. Still, you were glad that was the case. Any more embarrassment and you would die on the spot.

"Hey, would ya' mind doing this again tomorrow?" Akane threw a grin your way, shifting so you could work on her other foot.

"Uhm…" You hesitated in answering, and you mentally berated yourself for being so uncertain. She's not asking you if you want to shoot up a school Goddamit, she just wants you to massage her feet.

At your silence, she let out an embarrassed whistle, "Ah, dude, sorry for that! S'fine if you don't wanna."

"No!" You exclaimed. You felt your face heat up as you scrambled to find words. "No I uhm, I want to-- Help you, I mean! I'm not just saying yes so I can touch your feet or whatever, I-"

"Alright! Then same place tomorrow?" Akane cut you off, and any trace of embarrassment that she had on her face at that moment was gone.

At least, until she remembered that her feet were on your lap.

She let out an embarrassed laugh and put her feet on the floor, scrambling to put her socks and shoes back on. You silently stared at the display, hands still in the air. Embarrassed Akane wasn't something you see often, and a part of you _wanted_ to make her feel that way again.

"Sure, but-" You were cut off again by Akane taking your wrist in a tight grip, bringing your hand to her face. Almost as if she was inspecting it.

"Did'ya cut off some girls hand and stick it in your arm or something?" You had to hold in a laugh at the question.

"Actually, no, but I could cut off _your_ hand."

Akane's eyes snapped up towards your face, and it looked as if she had taken your threat seriously. "What?! No way! And give up this bad boy? In your dreams!"

Apparently, your hand is a _bad boy_. Not that you were particularly complaining about that.

"Are you leaving?"

"Do you want me to?" She tilted her head.

You stared back at the book that laid on the table, "Well, you don't have to. It's a public space, anyways…"

Akane laughed and took her feet away from your lap, slapping a hand on your shoulder and getting up. "Nah, I'll go. I have loads of books in my room, if I tame I'll bring 'em to ya'!"

You were sure she wouldn't remember, but the thought was nice and you couldn't refuse her request.

"Thank you." You muttered, bringing your hand to your face before remembering where they were a few moments ago.

"Thanks again, dude! You better be right here tomorrow or I'll get Nekomaru to hold you down while I beat you up!" She clapped her fists together and grinned.

You shuddered, sweat-dropping. "Aha, yeah, I'll be here…"

"You alright? You're all red in the face." She peered at you.

"I'm- fine!" You scrambled to get away from her. _'You were red just a few minutes ago, too…'_

Akane stared at you for a few minutes before flashing a smile at you and running off, calling out to Nekomaru. Probably to tell him about how 'good your hands were' or whatever. You had to admit, though, you felt pride in your chest at the fact that she liked it.

You leaned over to pick up your book, groaning and slamming your head back on the couch. You forgot to wash your hands.

"Whatever, I'll just… go right now." You muttered, getting up and keeping your hands away from you.

You made a mental note to tell Akane to not come all sweaty tomorrow. Just to spare you the pain.


	4. Mondo Owada x Reader [General NSFW]

**_Note: Please tell me if these are too long! I usually make headcanons around 1k words and I want to know if that's too much !!_ **

* * *

  * At first he's a little scared to touch you-- he's really dominating, both physically and mentally and he fears hurting you



  * It takes a few tries to get him to finally stop holding back, and when he finally does man is it worth it



  * This man LOVES clothed sex



  * More specifically, grinding



  * He loves seeing you rub your bare crotch against his clothed knee, squirming and holding onto his shoulders, blushing in embarrassment when you see the mess you made on his jeans



  * He can be both rough and gentle, pushing you down and holding your head face first into the pillow yet only thrusting slow and deep



  * While you two are being intimate he loves calling you nicknames like "baby, doll, princess, etc"



  * He's a little embarrassed to call you by those names in public because he wants to keep up his tough persona, but eventually he decides he doesn't care



  * The first time he calls you "princess" in front of his biker gang you just freeze and have to pull him out of the place you're in cause it made you feel _things_



  * Mondo also loves fucking you in public places like restaurant bathrooms, movie theaters, the gym locker room,,



  * He loves the adrenaline rush it gives him, but most of all he loves the thought of knowing that if someone were to see what you two were doing they would know that you're _his_



  * It mostly stems from insecurity since deep down he thinks that he's not good enough for you and that you deserve better than an asshole like him



  * Mondo LOVES your little squirms and moans, trying so desperately not to make a sound because if you two get caught it would be the end of you



  * This asshole is even rougher than usual too, he _wants_ you to moan out loud and get caught



  * Also worth mentioning that he loves your body



  * I'm talking ass, chest, lips, neck, thighs, EVERYTHING



  * He makes sure to caress and kiss every single part of you, not even leaving you a second to breathe



  * He uses his strength and size to his advantage, pinning you down and spreading your legs so he can fit in between them and do whatever he wants to you



  * Consensually, of course :))



  * He loves fucking you doggystyle, watching your ass and hair bounce when you push back onto him, whining until he eventually gives in and fucks you so hard it feels like you're bruised from the inside



  * Mondo also likes it when you ride him, simply putting his arms behind his head and smirking cockily at you while you desperately fuck yourself onto him



  * Also?? SWEAT???



  * When you're all flushed and fucked out with sweat dripping all over your body he just-- starts licking you all over



  * At first you were confused as to why he was licking you but when you realized you just froze and let it happen



  * Mondo got embarrassed and started cussing out apologies but you held onto his forearms and licked the droplet of sweat falling from his neck



  * In that moment he threw you back down onto the bed and pounded you as if he didn't finish less than 3 minutes ago



  * Mondo isn't a judgy guy, he loves you for who you are and every insecurity you have about yourself he makes sure to give most affection to



  * Scars? He thinks you're strong and tough!



  * Insecure about how your intimate parts look? He just gives you a puzzled look and says something like "so what? It feels good as fuck inside, why would I care about what it looks like outside?"



  * Mondo loves finishing all over your face



  * Any chance he gets he just,,, does it, even if it gets in your eyes and you complain about the sting



  * In doggystyle? He turns you over and pulls out to finish on your face



  * Giving him a blowjob? He pulls out without warning, a huge line of drool sticking to him as he quickly strokes himself over your face



  * You get angry the couple times it happens because he does it without warning but now he taps on your cheek to let you know



  * Did I mention that Mondo likes banging you on the wall?



  * He loves feeling your small body in his big arms, knowing that he's stronger than you and can fuck you wherever he wants to with no problem



  * Praise too!! He loves praising you and letting you know you're perfect for him



  * Pls praise him too, he loves knowing how much you care for him



  * And you? You don't mind any of that-- even if it takes some time for you to get used to his roughness, in the end it feels absolutely _amazing_




	5. Nagito Komaeda x Reader [Unlucky Birthday]

Requested by puppydotcake

_ 'hello! i'd like to request a nagito x reader headcanon where they celebrate his birthday but unlucky shenanigans ensue i'f that's okay! 😆' _

Cute request! I hope these fit what you had in mind, I had fun coming up with these!

Also I love Nagito sm ty for requesting this !!

* * *

  * You were more excited for Nagitos birthday than he was, but he loved your enthusiasm and found it funny that in your excitement you let your 'surprise' slip



  * You were a little bummed out and dreaded telling Hajime that you let it slip, you didn't want to make him angry



  * Nagito was actually excited about his birthday now though! So you considered it a win since it meant you didn't have to see his dreadful expression the whole day



  * You were in charge of bringing the cake, and when you tried asking Nagito what he liked he replied with "anything you bring me is fine as long as it's from you"



  * You took that as a queue to buy chocolate cake



  * It was then, at the day of his birthday party when you were bringing him over that you realized you forgot to buy the cake!!



  * When you managed to get Nagito inside after another episode of his self-deprecation you ran out and prayed that Hajime didn't see you



  * It wasn't even 10 minutes yet and you ruined it!!



  * When you bought the cake and were walking out of the bakery carefully, you tripped over a rock and the cake got smashed all over the floor



  * You wanted to cry, because at that moment you felt like a total _failure_



  * When you went back inside the bakery to buy another cake they were all out of chocolate cakes, so you had to settle with plain vanilla because Mikan was allergic to strawberries



  * You were sure Nagito wouldn't mind, but _you_ minded



  * You made it back, and when you opened the door someone slammed against you and made you drop the cake on the floor



  * Nagito tried helping you before you shooed him away, telling him you'll clean it since it was your mess (even though Kazuichi was the one who bumped into you)



  * Hajime sighed and offered to go buy another cake, and if he saw the smashed one in front of the bakery he didn't mention it to you



  * Suddenly, one of the streamers fell from the corner it was stuck on and landed on the table, getting in the juice



  * When Teruteru ran to pull it out he knocked over one of the glass displays and it cracked all over the floor



  * Nagito tried helping, _again_ , but you pulled him away by his arm



  * When you pulled him though, his foot got stuck on one of the chair legs and he fell backwards onto you



  * You wanted to cry, seriously! It was going horrible



  * You thought it couldn't get any worse, but when it came to giving out gifts you mentally cussed yourself out for jinxing it



  * Mahiru gave him a shirt he already had, and when Nagito opened Kazuchi's gift it was _the same damn shirt_



  * Now he has three of the same shirts!!



  * Nagito didn't mind, he held them to his cheek and smiled while you were itching to bang your head on the wall in embarrassment



  * Mikan gave him a bag of chocolate covered peanuts neatly wrapped in a bow and urged him to try one, and when he did he started sniffling holding in sneezes



  * He smiled and said he had a peanut allergy, yet continued to _eat them_



  * You grabbed the bag out of his hands while Mikan ran to try and help him



  * You weren't angry, just disappointed that you spent time organizing a party for your boyfriend and it went horribly!



  * Then Teruteru urged him to down a shot, which then led to Kazuichi giving him another one, and another one, and another one,,,



  * Tipsy Nagito was a bad idea, but drunk Nagito was a downright _horrible_ one



  * Now you had to look over a drunk Nagito who kept trying to grab Hajime's chest in the name of "hope"



  * You thought things were going alright after some time had passed, but mentally berated yourself _again_ when Hiyoko ran up to Nagito and barfed all over him



  * This was all happening on his own birthday and everyone was there seeing it with their own two eyes



  * Everyone except Fuyuhiko since, y'know,,,



  * Ibuki volunteered to sing on the small stage in honor of Nagito's birthday and almost busted everyone's eardrums when the speaker turned on and let out a loud whistle sound



  * When she started singing you couldn't tell if Nagito's smile was one of pain or happiness, but you were pulled out of your thoughts when he grabbed you by the arm and pulled you on his lap



  * That still had _barf_ on it, mind you



  * You got up to clean yourself and his lap up, but when you looked back Nagito was frowning at you with his stupid, big, watery puppy dog eyes



  * Hajime came over and helped you pull out all the napkins that were on the stand, grimacing when Nagito kept laughing and trying to reach around him to clean you up with the used napkins that were on the floor



  * It was then that the streamer that had fallen earlier fell again and landed on another glass stand, and when people rushed over to avoid Teruteru breaking it again it fell



  * The very thing they were trying to avoid ended up happening. Again.



  * Nagito watched as they cleaned up the glass from the floor, and smiled over at you, patting his lap that still had barf stains on it even after being wiped off



  * But you couldn't say no to him, it was his birthday and it was the least you could do



  * He wrapped his arms around you and nuzzled into your shoulder, mumbling about how "he's so lucky that he has someone as amazing as you in his arms"



  * But there was nothing "lucky" about this at all, the whole day was unlucky and horrible!!



  * Not to mention the inevitable headache Nagito would have come morning-- he wouldn't even be able to celebrate the day after



  * Then, one of Gundham's hamsters escaped his scarf and started climbing up the table, eating the food and dropping things on the floor



  * After Gundham managed to catch the hamster he walked over to the hallway to give it a scolding, but Nagito decided it was a good idea to reach out and try petting it



  * And he got bit



  * _Hard_



  * When it got late and people started leaving the door got stuck, which led to a whole 30 minutes of Kazuichi trying to pry it open and fiddling with the doorframe to get it to open at least a little bit so people could leave



  * Which then lead to _another_ 30 minutes of trying to pry open the door even more because the space he managed to make wasn't enough for Byakuya to fit through



  * When you finally managed to get home you dropped Nagito down onto the bed, flopping next to him and groaning when you realized _you didn't clean yourself up and you just got Hiyoko barf all over the bed_



  * Nagito was smiling and muttering to you about hope while you changed the sheets, and you had him half tuned-out the whole time



  * He sighed and shook his head, frowning and saying something about how his "luck cycle lasting this long wasn't normal and he should've expected this"



  * When you turned around to glare at him he laughed and told you that "he doesn't care since you were with him the whole time"



  * You replied by smacking him over the head with a pillow



  * Yeah, the day was horrible, but Nagito considered it the best birthday he's had in his life because you were there to celebrate it with him




	6. Danganronpa V2 Boys x Reader [Hands & Affection]

**//SLIGHT-NSFW//**

_ Note: I kept fantasizing about this while I was trying to sleep last night so naturally, the first thing I did when I woke up was write this LMFOAOS _

_ Also yes yes my requests are open !! _

**_Hajime Hinata_ **

  * He's a nail biter, so he's a little insecure about his hands and the thought of showing them to you



  * But when you finally get to see them you're a bit surprised at how big his hands are!!



  * They're not burly or anything, but he has big palms and long fingers that still manage to be thick



  * His hands are are also a little rough, but don't have many scars since he didn't spend much of his childhood playing around and falling over



  * His favorite thing to do is caress your arm since he's still to awkward and shy to do much else, but you love his soft touches and reassure him that they don't bother you



  * Also hair ruffles!! Quite softly though, and Hajime only really gives you them when you're alone and you're focused on something else



**_Nagito Komaeda_ **

  * His hands are really slim and long, also a bit boney since he's skinny-- not to mention his veins can be seen because of his paleness



  * He has long nails, too! At first they're not manicured at all and they're growing at different lengths but as you two grow closer you eventually offer to fix them for him



  * Super soft hands too. Like REALLY soft.



  * They're really delicate and every time someone sees them the first thing they say is that he has "girl hands"



  * Nagito is shy about touching you, mostly because of his own insecurities and because he thinks "trash like him" shouldn't be able to touch someone as amazing as you



  * But you reassure him and tell him that it doesn't matter and you'll accept his touch even if he thinks it's "unworthy"



  * When he finally does start touching you, his favorite spot is your face. He loves seeing and feeling you because there are times where he doesn't think a person as amazing as you loving him exists



**_Gundham Tanaka_ **

  * You can only see one hand at first, but his hands are surprisingly pretty strong-looking and manicured!



  * But to be honest, you sort of expected him to have rough hands, with being a breeder and all, but it came as a surprise when he told you he regularly gets manicures



  * His nails are also painted black and he fixes them every day until you start doing it for him



  * Gundham is a bit insecure about his other hand, since under all those bandages he has a lot of scars from years of working with animals, but you reassure him that you love them even with scars



  * You expected him to have veins running through his hands because he's pale, but they're actually barely visible unless you look closer. When you ask about it he tells you something about how "it's because of his demon powers" or whatever



  * He's shy about touching you, he's not an affectionate person and he doesn't like being physical, but when he gets comfortable there are some instances where he caresses your cheek with his finger



  * If you have hair that hides your neck, he definitely pushes it to the side and rubs the back of your neck with his thumb-- it's a little strange at first, but it's a feature that makes it more special so you love it



**_Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu_ **

  * Two words. Baby Hands.



  * You tease him about it a little at first but stop to save your life because every time you do he gets so angry you can see fumes coming from his ears



  * His hands are small but still rough, and he mostly has them in tight fists so seeing them fully relaxed makes you a little happy



  * Also, rings-- you're in love with his rings



  * They wrap around his fingers perfectly and somehow make his hands look even more attractive than they were at first



  * He's not really affectionate at first, but when he finally gets comfortable he touches you _everywhere_



  * His favorite thing to do is definitely putting his ringed fingers in your mouth and down your throat, he knows you love them and he loves seeing you drool around them



  * Fuyuhiko laughs about it and teases you about how you used to "make fun of these hands but now you gag on them"



  * He does it so much to the point that whenever you see his hands you can't help but think about how badly you want his fingers in your mouth



**_Kazuichi Soda_ **

  * He has really rough hands with chipped nails, but it doesn't come as a surprise since he's a mechanic



  * He's not really insecure about them since he's worked for so many years that he's gotten used to it, but when you offer to give him a manicure he immediately says yes



  * Mostly because he's a simp and would do anything you ask of him, but when you do it once it's like he can't stop asking for manicures



  * His hands are still rough and there's no way to change them but you love them like that!! It's a reminder of his hard work and how cool he is



  * Kazuchi's hands also flex all the time and you just,,, stare because you find that so attractive for some reason



  * He loves affection but he's really awkward about it because he's inexperienced, but when he gets comfortable he mostly grabs your waist and sometimes holds your hand whenever you two go somewhere



  * He definitely knows that you find his hands attractive too, so he exploits it and trails his fingers on your thigh whenever he gets the chance



**_Nekomaru Nidai_ **

  * Really rough and big hands, they often times have scratches and dirt on them from training



  * But you love them so much, especially next to yours because they just look so huge compared to yours??



  * He's not really insecure about them, he actually considers them a mark of his hard work and training! And he surprisingly moisturizes them whenever he gets the chance



  * Nekomaru is a really affectionate guy! He's a bit rough at first but tones down his aggressiveness just for you



  * He always gives you pats on the back that leave you wishing he left his hand there because it feels really warm and you're nothing if not touch-starved



  * Like Hajime, he also enjoys giving you hair ruffles!! A little more aggressive though, but you love them even if it feels like he's screwing your head off



  * Also fantasizing about him grabbing you with his big hands and banging you against the wall is a thing,,,



**_Byakuya Twogami_ **

  * You love his hands so much-- squeezing them, petting them, kissing them, holding them, EVERYTHING



  * They're just so soft and big?? And he acts all mature and high-strung yet absolutely _melts_ whenever you play with his hands or compliment them



  * At first Byakuya was a bit confused as to why you always asked if you could hold his hands, but when he realized why he got real happy and started offering them to you whenever he saw you around the island



  * Not too surprisingly, his hands are well taken care of and have little to no marks or scars, but you guess that's normal for the Ultimate Affluent Progeny to look after his hygiene



  * He's not really the affectionate type, but when he feels daring he holds your hands and intertwines your fingers together



  * He loves seeing the size difference and your flustered face whenever r he does it



**_Teruteru Hanamura_ **

  * Like Byakuya, he also has really soft and chubby hands!!



  * You love holding them and watching the way he works them around so easily with little to no slip ups-- although his hands do have some scars from when he first started cooking



  * He's a pervy guy and loves running his hands all over your body with little to no shame, even while you're in public



  * Not really much to say, sorry abt that !! Teruteru's a really hard guy to write for!




End file.
